Christmas isn't pointless
by The-Lone-Star's-Southern-Belle
Summary: Just a little holiday smut atobe ryoma style. Yaoi lemon warning oneshot


**Hey guys happy holidays. This is just a short lemony one shot request for friend. This is an KeigoxRyoma yaoi fic so please don't read it if your offended. Minors go read an other Christmas story this isn't for you. Now, please enjoy and have a safe Christmas. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

Just one other pointless party for an other pointless holiday. Ryoma was on the balcony at one of his lover's many mansions trying to get away from the crowd. He hated parties, especially holiday parties. He saw no point to celebrate something like Christmas if he wasn't even Christian. He also hated the fact that Keigo was off talking to everybody and leaving him behind in the hands of his other sempais. Not that he minded being with his sempais but sometimes they could be a little too much to handle. Now here he was leaning on the rails of the balcony staring at the starry sky and the snow covered land. It snowed earlier that day leaving a blanket of snow making the earth look serene and beautiful.

Ryoma sighed taking a sip of his champagne. His boyfriend sure loved flaunting himself in front of everybody. Thank god that he didn't drag him (ryo) with him (Kei). Ryoma wasn't a very sociable person and he didn't mix with big crowds. Now that he thought about it he had nothing but tennis in common with his boyfriend. He wondered how his relationship worked. 'Must be the sex' he smirked taking an other sip. Even after two years, Keigo still couldn't keep his hands of him. They fucked each other like rabbits and loved every minute of it.

Ryoma was still deep in thought when he suddenly felt two slender but firm arms wrap themselves around his waist. He looked up to see his Kei-kun looking back at him with his deep lavender eyes.

"Why did you disappear with out telling ore-sama" Keigo scowled "It's almost midnight and the party is still in full blast."

Ryoma sighed once again before looking back at the scenery. "Kei, you know how I don't like this crap. I don't see why you insist in taking me to all of your events"

Keigo frowned looking down at his beloved prince before sighing himself, "Ryo-chan you know I have to do this because of the company. I don't want to come to this and spend Christmas with out you"

Ryoma looked back up at his lover "Stupid monkey king, I don't even know why you have these huge parties when we're not even Christian or anything of that sort, this is just a way for you to show off"

Atobe smirked before bending his head slightly to nip at Ryoma's ear "That may be so brat, but it's also a holiday about giving, which I'm going to be giving a present to you and expect you to give me something too"

Ryoma shivered when he heard Atobe's sultry words and raised and eyebrow in an inquisitive manner. Keigo simply smiled and pulled Ryoma back into the party.

A few hours later once the party was over Atobe could be found attacking Ryoma in the privacy of their own room. Keigo had a half naked and very horny Ryoma pinned to the bed with his arms above his head devouring his mouth. Finally relinquishing his hold on Ryoma's mouth the gasped before roughly whispering "I want my present now Ryo-chan" .

Ryoma simply looked up at him with a blank stare thoroughly confused; he didn't buy anything for Keigo.

"I guess I'm going to have to take it by force" Atobe hissed before once again attacking Ryoma's mouth nipping his lip and forcing his tongue into Ryoma's wet cavern.

Ryoma moaned into the kiss rubbing his body up against Keigo trying to find that sweet friction that would take him to his own self created nirvana. Suddenly Atobe pulled away gasping for air then laying butterfly kisses all over Ryoma's neck and chest. Ryoma groaned arching up as Keigo attacked his sensitive spots making him see stars.

Atobe continued his journey south placing kisses all over Ryoma's torso leaving behind a few love bits claiming his property. Reaching Ryo's navel, Kei dipped his tongue in swirling it causing Ryoma to gasp in pure pleasure and arch his back.

"K…Kei, please" whined Ryoma .

"What, Ryoma?" responded Keigo reaching his now cloth covered erection.

"I need you" Ryoma gasped arching once again at the feel of Atobe's hot mouth over his clothed erection playing with him.

"Are you going to give me my present now?" asked Atobe looking up to Ryoma's clouded eyes.

Ryoma nodded hopelessly, anything to get what he wanted; which was Atobe's hot mouth on his dick . Atobe smirked before practically tearing off Ryoma's boxers and attacking his young lover's shaft.

Ryoma moaned and trashed around feeling Keigo finally take his dick in his mouth. Atobe smirked before working his lover off until he reached completion with a scream.

Before Ryoma even came down from his high, Atobe shoved two lubed fingers up Ryoma's ass scissoring it while claiming his mouth once again. Ryoma squirmed a little but then relaxed letting Keigo work his magic. Soon Atobe added an other finger hitting Ryoma's prostate dead on making the young man moan loudly and hitch his legs around his waste.

"Please Kei," Ryoma whimpered "I need you.. "

"Hmmmm….. but Ryoma I'm not done playing with you yet" replied Keigo nonchalantly.

"Please, please Kei" Ryoma continued shooting Keigo a pleading look that he knew Keigo would always fall for.

Keigo groaned before removing his fingers from Ryoma's grabbing the lube and covering his erecting thoroughly.

Looking back down at Ryoma's sweaty body he bent down to kiss him and shoved his shaft all the way up Ryoma's tight back passage. Ryoma pained moan was swallowed by Atobe's mouth as Keigo gave him time to adjust. After Ryoma finally felt the pain ease away he tightened his muscles around Keigo making him groan and start moving.

Slowly at first, then gaining speed after a few minutes, Atobe attacked Ryoma making him moan, groan, and scream his name to the heavens.

"oh…augh…mn…..sooo……good…"Ryoma moaned feeling the knot in his stomach tighten with every thrust from Keigo.

Keigo was sooo close, he didn't know how long he was going to last but he would be damn sure that Ryoma cummed with him.

"C…Cum with me Ryo-baby" Keigo whispered harshly biting Ryoma's ear in the process.

"FUCK, KEGIO" Ryoma screamed, arching off the bed when he finally cummed tightening his mussels and squeezing Atobe's dick.

"Ryo!"Atobe groaned also reaching his end feeling Ryoma's body milk him dry.

Climbing down from their highs, Atobe wrapped his arms around Ryoma's tired body pulling it to him and snuggling into the bed.

"See Christmas isn't pointless, and thank you for the gift" Atobe smirked while Ryoma simply rolled his eyes.


End file.
